Welcome to My Life
by Abbs1996
Summary: Fang and Max have hated each other ever since they were 1. Their moms are best friends, they go to school together, and they are next door neighbors. Which makes it near impossible to get away from each other. Will they ever get over the hate? FAX! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Max's POV

"Hey! Max! Psssssssst!"

Just ignore him Max, this test is huge and if you mess it up, you're in big trouble. He will get bored and go bother someone else. Just focus.

"MAXXX! HELLLO? Wait a second... Did you just put your fingers in your ears? Are you ignoring me? Real mature Max. Reaaaaaaal mature."

Finally, I thought, Now maybe that he realizes I am purposely ignoring him, he will let me finish my test in peace.

That was until I felt a 50 pound book hit the back of my skull, possibly fracturing it.

My face slammed down on my desk from the momentum of the book, my nose hit the desk funny, and as nasty as this sounds, blood started pouring out of my nostrils and onto my test.

I quickly grabbed my black jacket and held it to my nose, turned towards Fang, and before he could react, punched him right in the throat.

Fang started gagging, coughing, and gasping for air as I gave him a sickly sweet smile.

"HEY *COUGH HACK COUGH* WHAT'S GOING ON BACK THERE! Is there a *COUGH HACK COUGH* problem?" Our nasty teacher said as he spit his insides out into the trash can. (AKA Mr. Nelson)

Before I could answer, I stared at him in horror as he cleared his throat and coughed up a black... Thing, onto his desk.

"Mr. Nelson can I come in your classroom tomorrow morning to finish your test? It's so strange; something just magically flew at the back of my head, causing me to have a minor concussion, and for my nose to bleed. Is it okay if I go to the nurse?" I asked, my voice muffled by my jacket, and dripping with anger and sarcasm.

"Humph. *COUGH COUGH* Yea, but make it quick." he said just before having another coughing fit.

I gathered my things, knowing I wouldn't even bother returning to class, or school for that matter since this was my last period, and headed for the door when the voice of the devil said in a strained voice,

"Mr. Nelson I need to do the same. I'll come in the morning to finish the test."

Mr. Nelson continued coughing and just gestured his hands toward the door, telling us to leave.

We walked out the door and automatically started arguing.

"This is all _your_ fault you jerk. I hope you get hit by a bus on your way home." I said with acid in my voice, and wiped away the remaining blood on my nose.

"Excuse me? This is all _my _fault? If you would've just told me the answer to number 15 none of this would have happened!" he argued back, holding his throat and struggling to talk.

"If you would have _studied_ for the test you wouldn't have had to ask me for the answer! And was it really necessary to throw a book at the back of my head? There were plenty more people that would have LOVED to give you the answer. But oh no, you picked the person you hate the most to ask the answer. That makes TOTAL since!" I said loudly and rolled my eyes.

"Oh please, like getting hit in the back of the head with a 2 pound book is WAYYYY worse than getting punched in the throat. And have you seen this face? Faces like _this_ don't 'study' for tests. Faces like this, don't _need_ to study. And hate is a very strong word Maxie. You shouldn't use that type of language." He said just as loud and talked to me like I was a child.

"You know, Fang? You are totally right. Faces like that don't need to study." I said turning toward him with a sweet and apologetic face, "Because faces like that are to ugly and stupid to get into college and make something of their life." I said, turning away from his shocked face, and picked up my pace.

"You're the one to talk about ugly faces!" he shouted at me, and I just kept walking and ignored his comment.

"You know, that is why Dylan broke up with you." he said almost to himself, but I have amazing hearing, and I stopped in my tracks.

I kept my back to him, and stood there shocked. Fang, of all people, knew what happened with Dylan. Fang, of all people, should understand why I broke up with HIM. Tears stung my eyes as the unwanted memories flooded back.

I turned to face him, "You know what. Out of all the 3,000 people that go to our school, I thought _you_ would understand. You of all people actually know what happened. That is, because you were _there _when it happened. Because it was at _your house_ when it happened. Don't you remember?"

He looked ashamed "Max please, I didn't mean it-" and put his hands up to try to calm me down. But that just enraged me even more and I cut him off.

"Oh yea, you were having the biggest party of the year. Everyone was there, and everyone was drunk. They were all doing stupid things. But _your_ buddy Dylan? The one that you introduced me to? He got beyond messed up. He almost ruined my whole life. That was until, _you_ stopped him. You stopped Dylan from _raping me_, and you beat the holy shit out of him, remember?" I said the tears finally spilling over and I wiped them away angrily.

"Listen, I don't know why I said that, please just stop-" he tried to get out, but I wouldn't let him.

"Yea Fang. I don't know why you said that either, since it is _completely_ irrelevant to what really happened. You didn't have to save me, you know. You could've just walked away and let him do what he wanted. Wait a second, is that what brought this up? Do you _regret_ saving me?" I said, my walls breaking down, and my curiosity trying to figure things out.

"Max, I don't regret saving you at all. And that is the damn truth, believe or not. Do you really want to know why I saved you? It's because I have l-"

"Just stop Fang! Just stop lying because you feel sorry for me!" I screeched and covered my ears, "I'm so sick of you. I thought I _hated_ you 16 years ago, and I thought I _hated_ you this morning. But right now? The hate is beyond words. I _never want to see you again_, you selfish asshole." I whispered and walked away from his shocked face, to go home and lay in my bed.

All I can say is, Welcome to My Life, everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is longer than chapter 1, I hope you guys like it(: **

Fang's POV

Why can't Max just listen to anyone but herself for once? I thought, while slamming my fists on the lockers, hearing the bangs echo off of the empty school halls.

I squeezed my eyes shut and turned around, sliding my back against the lockers, finally sitting down. I put my elbows on my knees and pressed the palms of my hands on my tired eyes.

I groaned out loud, Why is she so damn stubborn all the time? I thought and slammed the back of my head on the lockers, looking at the ceiling.

The more I thought of it, the more I knew it was my fault. I should've never brought up that asshole in the first place. It just slipped out and there was no way of taking it back. As soon as I said it, I just wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

The night that happened, was the worst night of my life. My parents were out of town for the weekend, so like any typical teenage guy, I

threw a party. I knew a lot of people and a lot of people knew me, so of course, a lot of people came.

But before I get ahead of myself, I need to tell you how Max and Dylan actually met. I know Max said that I introduced them, but it didn't exactly happen like that.

One day after school the whole football team went to Iggy's house to eat pizza. Iggy is by far, my best-friend. I've known him since I was 1, and we have never had a fight over anything. The weird thing? Iggy and Max are twins. And Iggy is the most protective brother I have ever seen. I'm not going to lie when I say Max is definitely the hottest girl at our school. Even though I 'hate' her, I have to give her that. She is athletic, beautiful, sweet to everyone except for me- Oh. Sorry about that. Let's just get back on topic? Hehe...

Anyways, Iggy has made it clear to the whole football team that Max is off limits. And Iggy can be pretty damn intimidating when he wants to be. So you can see half of the guys at our school having a pretty hard time on what to do about this. But that didn't stop Dylan last year. (Sophomore year) Okay now I will start explaining the story.

So we all went to Iggy's house, AKA Max's house, and went to their backyard to set up tables to eat on. Max was probably up in her room watching tv when we first got there, but eventually she came down. The whole team was scattered in and out of the house just talking and having a good time. When Max came down stairs she was wearing a white tank top with her black spandex on. Dear lord help me.

So me and Iggy were just talking about the first few weeks of school when Max came down stairs looking like that. I looked up and almost lost it. My breathe caught and I couldn't help but stare at her long, tan legs, or her perfectly flat stomach...

ANYWAYS.

"Not now..." Iggy said in a hushed tone and squeezed his eyes shut and walked over to where she was, very quickly. I followed of course.

"Jesus, Max, go put some clothes on." Iggy glared at her.

"What are you talking about? I wear my spandex around the house every day. And nobody is here except for this sack of stupid." She said, motioning towards me. I glared at her and she returned it.

"Max today is Wednesday. The whole football team is over. Now please go put something else on." Iggy said in a rushed tone, trying to get her to go change before anyone else saw her.

Max just glared at her brother, "Iggy, I'm pretty sure the whole football team, and the whole school, has seen me in spandex. We have volleyball games every Monday and Thursday."

I decided to jump in. "Yes, we know Max, and we don't want to have start seeing you in your spandex three times a week." I said with a smirk on my face.

Iggy smacked his hand on his forehead, "Now you've done it." he said "Now she is never gonna change."

If looks could kill, I would already be six feet under. Max was blushing a deep red and looked like she was about to hit me. And believe me, this girl can punch. Before she could speak, or punch for that matter, Dylan Kain walked up to our little huddle. It was his first year at our school and I hated him with a passion. And Iggy hated him just as much.

Iggy's veins in his arms started popping out, as well as mine. Our fists were clenched as he stood there gawking at Max like an idiot. Iggy took a deep breath and looked at Max.

"I'm done. Do whatever you want." and he walked away. I was shocked, if anyone but me even came up to Max to give her a pencil, he would break it in half. If you know what I mean. Which I hope you do because I don't really get it either.

ANYWAYS...

So Iggy walked off, just leaving the three of us. I stared at Max and just shook my head. She had really done it now.

Dylan turned to me, "Hey Fang! Wassup bro?" and put his hand out for me to do that bro handshake thing. But being the badass I am, I just stared at him. Oh yea.

He pulled his hand back and turned to Max, who was still glaring at me. He smiled widely at her and put his hand out.

"Hey, I'm Dylan. You must be Max?"

She glared at me for a second longer then turned to the faggot and gave him a huge smile. My mouth dropped open at her bipolar-ness and waited for her next move.

"Yup, the one and only." and took his hand, shaking it. She smiled even larger when he kissed her hand.

WHAT DOES THIS LOOK LIKE.

I stood there for a second longer and then walked off, to find Iggy.

~~~END FLASHBACK~~~

See? So I never introduced them, he rudely interrupted our conversation.

I stood up and tried to clear my head while walking to my car. When I was almost to the parking lot the bell rang and people filled the halls. I tried to escape the madness of the people laughing and talking, walking in every direction and it was nearly impossible.

THERE IS SO MANY PEOPLE JALQPSJDNQ.

I finally made it out to the parking lot and realized I had football practice this afternoon.

WHOOPTY FREAKIN DOO. Can this day get any worse?

I decided just to get my car and drive it over to the practice field. When I got in the car I called Iggy first to see if he wanted a ride. I won't bore you with the details of our conversation, but he did want a ride.

As I waited for what it seemed like hours, Iggy finally got to the car, and climbed in the passenger seat. Oh yea, I forgot to explain my car! Well for starters, it's the coolest thing you've ever seen.

I have a white, 2011 ford f-150, with a black brush guard on the front and black splatter paint on the back, and it's jacked up. It's pretty awesome.

ANYWAYS. Sorry guys, it's like I have the attention span of a goldfish today.

So Iggy climbed in the car and threw his bag in the floor board. He gave out a huge sigh and leaned his head back against the seat, then turned to look at me.

"Rough day?" Iggy asked.

"Yup." I said taking a deep breath, "You too?" I said turning to him.

"You have no idea." he said closing his eyes and laying his head against the seat again.

I put the car in drive and headed for the practice field. If we would've walked it might have taken about 5 minutes but it only took us 2 to get there.

Again, I'm not going to bore you with how football practice went. In all, it was very boring, and we ran a lot. So let's skip to after practice.

Iggy and I got in my car and I immediately blasted the a/c. We were both relieved as the cold air blasted our skin. We both had to work extra hard in practice, you see we are both juniors, and Iggy is the quarterback, and I am running back. The funny thing? It's been like that since freshman year. So every year up until now the guys older than us, didn't like us. But everyone this year seems to have chilled out.

I turned on the radio to 102.5 and asked "Do you want me to take you back to the parking lot to get your car?"

"Yea, thanks man." he said exhausted.

I drove back to the parking lot and looked around for his red corvette but didn't see it anywhere.

"Hey, where did you park? I can't find your car." I said while slapping him to get him to wake up.

"Ohhhhhhhh yeaaaaa... I rode with Max to school this morning. Find her car and I'll call to tell her to come on." He said sleepily, grabbing his phone.

"Max left school during last period today." I said thinking about what happened earlier.

"What? Why did she leave?" He said looking at me.

I just looked down and rubbed my face with my hands.

"Ahhh. Again? Dude, look. This has got to stop, can't you guys just try to-" he told me.

"Get along? Yea, I've tried that about a million times. Pretty sure that's never gonna happen. Sorry bro." I said and gripped the steering wheel, "You need a ride home?"

"Yea I guess. Do you know how pissed Max probably is? She is probably beyond pissed. This sucks, now I'm never going to get any sleep with her ranting around the house. You suck. This has been going on, for what, 16 years? You know what she will probably rip my head off when I get home. Every time you guys get in a fight, do you wanna know the first question she asks me as soon as I get home? Why are you friends with that jerkweed anyway? And it really confuses me because I don't even know what a jerkweed is or what they do or why you are one. And I don't want to know. You know what else? I'm not going home right now. We are going to your house and I'm going to sit on your couch and eat all of your food while Max eats all of mine." he rambled on and on.

I groaned "Okay fine." and drove home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we finally got to my house and Iggy did exactly what he said he was going to do. He walked in, turned on my tv, got all of my food, sat down, and consumed all of my food.

This went on for about 2 hours until my mom came in and announced,

"Hi boys. I hope you didn't ruin your appetite because we are going to Iggy's house for dinner."

Oh did I forget to tell you guys our parents were best friends? Well they are. And remember how earlier, Max said she never wanted to see me again? I guess that's not going to come true.

This should be interesting.

**Tell me what you think?(: I've never done Fang's POV before. Hope I did good!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh geeze you guys. I am so sorry for taking so long on this chapter. I just want to warn you its kinda depressing and sad and during the Flashback, and Max is almost completely out of character. So I'm sorry about that! Just keep in mind that the punch has been spiked. I know I never clarified that in this chapter but it has been! That is why Max is so weak and fuzzy headed and OC. Please be kind to this chapter! This is my first time to do anything like this. The next chappy will be fun and funny and lighthearted, I promise! I just needed to get this one out of the way. Forgive me?**

Max's POV

I cannot believe that inconsiderate jerk. How could he do that to me? What happened with Dylan was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I'm gonna go ahead and explain what happened the night of the incident.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fang's parents were out of town and of course, being the idiot he is, he decided to throw a huge party. A lot more people came than anyone expected, so Iggy and his (ex) girlfriend Tanya went to the store to get more food. Dylan and I had been dating for a few months and I loved him more than anything so, while they were gone I finally got to dance with Dylan for the first time all night. Iggy has always been a little protective and I didn't want him to smash Dylan's face in for touching me.

After more than a few cups of punch, we kept dancing and after a while, he led me upstairs. Everything was getting fuzzy as we stumbled up the stairs. I wasn't really sure why we were going up stairs, only because someone had spiked the punch so I wasn't in my right mind. I remember he kept grabbing my arm, very roughly, and then he shoved me into Fang's room and slammed the door.

I fell and my head landed on the hard wood floor with a thump. My eye sight was blurry and I yelled out for help as Dylan walked towards me on the floor. He grabbed me by my hair and stood me up, before pinning me against the wall. I struggled against his strong grasp but he wouldn't budge.

"Shut the hell up, now. Or your dead." he said while slapping his hand over my mouth. My eyes were wide as I struggled to find an escape.

He kissed me fiercely, and his breath reeked of alcohol. I bit his lip as hard as I could, and while he put his hands up to his lip, I screamed bloody murder and tried to go towards the door.

He recovered quickly, and tripped me as I was sprinting for the door. My face, yet again slammed against the wood, but I jumped up. Before I could take a step he slammed me into the wall again and slapped me across the face.

I grabbed my cheek, as it started to sting and kicked him where it counts. Looks like no babies for you, I thought in my mind, almost smiling if the situation weren't so serious.

But no big surprise, Dylan jumped up again and grabbed my hair, and flung me on the bed. I tried to get up but he pinned me down, and ripped my button down plaid shirt off.

Iggy please hurry back! PLEASE! I thought, wishing we had that twin telepathy thing going on.

I kicked and screamed and did everything I could just to make someone hear me. He continued to try to take off my clothes and he took his shirt off.

Don't ask me why I did this, but I really had no other choice. I didn't know what else to do, and I knew they would come.

"FANG!" I screamed with all I had left in me.

A few moments later, Fang burst through the door. He tried to process what was going on in that slow head of his, and then jumped into action.

Dylan looked up and squinted at the light peeking though the door, and saw Fang's ferocious figure coming towards him. Dylan tried to get up but Fang beat him to it. Fang picked Dylan up by his shirt, and slammed him on the ground.

Dylan tried crawling away, and tried to reach the door, but he didn't. Fang kicked him in the ribs, and Dylan groaned in pain and curled into a ball. Fang continued to do this until Dylan was almost about to throw up.

As much as I wanted to go over there and beat the hell out of his ugly ass, I was frozen in fear. A little bit because of what would've happened if Fang wouldn't have saved me, and a little bit because this was the first time I had ever seen Fang like this.

The last thing Fang did to him, was barely lift him up by the collar of his shirt, and punched him in the nose, making a deafening crack. Dylan laid there, limp on the floor. Fang brought his hand up to his face and ruffled his shaggy black hair.

He stayed like that for a moment, and then he realized I was sitting on the bed, just staring at his next move. I forgot I didn't have a shirt on, so I was just in my bra. He turned to look at me, and in his eyes, I could tell he felt sorry for me. In that moment, I could see for one second he didn't hate me, he felt sorry for me. And believe me, that's ten times worse.

I wrapped my hands around my torso, and tried to hide in my hair. I felt weak, and hopeless. This is not who I am, I thought, this is not Maximum Ride.

Fang quickly walked over to his dresser and grabbed one of his t-shirts and handed it to me. I slipped it on, and couldn't help but notice how good it smelt. See what I mean? What is wrong with me? I thought. Fang usually smells like dog food. I looked up at Fang, and he took a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you want me to take you home?" he asked quietly.

I just nodded my head, not wanting to speak. I didn't have a ride home, Dylan brought me here and Iggy rode with Fang from school. So really, I didn't have a choice other than to stay here and wait for Iggy to get back and get his girlfriend to drive me home. And if Iggy saw me like this, someone would definitely die tonight.

I got up from the bed and walked towards the door, where Fang was waiting for me, and stopped when I remembered Dylan was knocked out on the floor. I turned around to look at him, and he was waking up and groaning very loudly.

Now that he was awake, I knew I couldn't leave without doing one thing. I walked over to his hunched over body, and kicked him in the ribs, definitely breaking a few. He fell to the floor with a 'umph' and grabbed his stomach. I lifted his head up by grabbing his blonde shaggy hair and looked into his blue eyes, "If you didn't guess this already, it's over." I hissed and dropped his head and walked out of the door.

When I got into Fangs truck I felt like jelly. This whole night has been crap, and I just wanted to go home. Fang turned the car on and pulled out of his busy driveway. His house was only three minutes away from mine, so it didn't take very long.

We drove in silence and finally pulled up to my house. He parked the car and sat there in silence for a minute. He sighed loudly and said,

"Listen Max, I-" but I didn't let him finish.

"Please don't talk about what just happened Fang. Please. I never want to remember this night again, just drop it." I begged while looking at him.

"I won't, but please just tell me what-" he tried, but yet again, I cut him off by opening the door and climbing out. I shut the door and started for my front door, when I heard Fang's door open and close also and he ran, trying to catch up to me.

"Max won't you just listen for once-" he asked while grabbing my wrist and turning me around to face him.

I hadn't cried the whole night after what happened, but apparently an attempt to have a heart to heart with Fang made the tears spill over. I furiously wiped the dumb tears away and looked at him.

Both of his hands were on my arms as he looked at me.

"Listen. I'm sorry about what happened tonight, I really am and I promise not to talk about it ever again." he almost whispered, "I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anyone to talk to..." he swallowed, "I'm here for you. And it might not seem like it sometimes, but I care about you a lot. And I don't want to see you hurt." he finally finished.

Instead of saying anything I wrapped my arms around his stomach and pressed my face into his neck. Fang stood there shocked for a second, then wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I whispered into his ear, and he hugged me tighter. After standing there like that for a few minutes I let go and looked up at him. I smiled and started laughing, and so did he.

"It's been a long night, I'm gonna go to bed..." I said quietly while turning a corner of my mouth down. "Thanks again Fang, I don't know what I would've done if you wouldn't have shown up."

"Don't worry about it, and no more talking about it. And guess what else? No more crying. Ever. Got it?" he asked while looking down at me.

"Got it. Goodnight Fang." I smiled and turned toward my front door and walked towards it. When I reached the door I turned around and yelled, "Hey Fang?"

He turned towards me with his hands and his pockets and said "Yea?"

"I still hate you." I said with a smirk on my face.

Fang smiled bigger than I had ever seen him smile before, showing off his bright white, straight teeth, "I hate you too, Max." and got in truck and drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there it is, there's the story of the worst night of my life. I never really found out what happened to Dylan after Fang got home, but it couldn't be good. Although the next morning, when I woke up Iggy had tons of questions. One of the questions happened to be, "Why are you wearing Fang's shirt?" and believe me, I almost crapped myself. I just told him I thought it was his and slept in it that night, and thank the lord he believed me.

So here I am, today, just sitting on my bed with my earphones jammed in my ears and blasting my brains out. I could barely hear my own thoughts, and I was glad. I needed to escape what happened today.

I looked around my room, and listened to my music. My room was all black and red. My walls were black with red stripes and my carpet was also black. I have a king sized bed that I am in love with. Literally. I would marry it if I could. The sheets were black and the covers were a candy apple red with the same color pillows. There were posters covering my walls, along with old and new pictures of me and my friends, who you will all meet tomorrow at school. I had a huge bookshelf in one corner of my room along with stacks of music and cd's in the other. There is a giant window on the left side or my room with a very comfy couch underneath it.

Scattered across my ceiling were those Japanese or Chinese light things. I'm not really sure what they are called but I think they are called paper lanterns. Mine are red, and hang at different lengths around my room.

I have two siblings, Iggy (my twin), and Gazzy, my younger brother who is 12.

My dad skipped out on us when me and Iggy were really young, so we don't really miss or need that jerkweed. My mom (aka Val) is a big vet and takes care of Ig, Gaz, and me. I respect her a lot, and love her more than anything. She means a lot to me, and is like my best friend. The downside is she isn't home a lot due to her job, but she makes up for it my making mouth watering delicious yummy scrumptious chocolate chip cookies. Back of. They. Are. Mine.

So there is basically how my life is at the moment. Cool story huh? I listened to my iPod for a little bit longer until my mom came in. She started talking but I couldn't hear her over the music, so I took my headphones out.

"Huh?" I asked while looking at her.

"Fang, Angel, and Emma are headed over for dinner tonight, will you go downstairs and clean up a little bit?" she said pleadingly while holding a dish rag, and she went down to the kitchen

"I'll clean up for Angel and Emma. Not Fang." I mumbled.

You see, Emma is Fang's beautiful and sweet mother, and my moms best friend, and Angel is Fang's beautiful and sweet little sister. I love the both of them like family, Fang on the other hand? Not so much. I don't see how he turned out to be such a fag.

I sighed and walked downstairs to get prepared for a long evening.

**Tell me what you think?(: Again I'm so sorry about not updating in a while!:( Next chappy will be 10 times better and longer! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! This chapter is longer than usual and I slipped a surprise in there for some of my reviewers (; *cough* FAX *cough*…..**

**Mrs. Odair**, Yes! Nudge will be in this story. In the next chapter you will meet her, even though she won't be related to Max or Fang, her and Max have been friends for a very long time and she will be in the story a lot (: What happened between Max and Fang when they were one will be revealed in later chapters, no they do not have wings, and I guess I just kinda wanted Iggy to be in this a lot so I made them twins (: I hope I answered all of your questions!

Max's POV

As I cleaned the living room I realized that I left Iggy at the school, and forgot he rode with me this morning. I smacked my forehead with the palm of my hand and ran upstairs. I picked my phone up and saw it was already almost 7:00. I really hoped he just rode home with Fang. I sent him a quick text anyways saying,

'Hey Ig, sorry I kinda forgot about you. Rough day. Do I need to come pick you up? I'm guessing you rode home with... Him...'

While I was upstairs I decided to change into some black pajama pants and one of my school t-shirts. This t-shirt was my favorite, it was blue, black, and silver (our school colors) with a panther on the front. It was the softest, and most comfortable shirt I had, so you might hear about me being in this a lot. I left my hair in its natural waves, and checked my phone to see if Iggy had texted me back while walking down the stairs.

Yes... You heard me. I checked my phone. While walking down the stairs.

Being the clutz I am, I tripped over my own two feet and rolled down the last 10 steps. When I reached the end of my little trip,

! Do you see what I did there?

ANYWAYS.

When I... Rolled to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, I groaned loudly and picked myself up. I touched my forehead and felt a lump starting to form on the left side of my face. Great. A lump on my head is just what I needed after what happened today.

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed an ice pack out of the freezer and put it on my face and checked my phone, but not before sitting on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Safety first! Okay... I would just like to apologize real quick for saying that. So... Yea...

Iggy sent a text back saying, 'It's cool, and I'm feeling the same way about today. I got a ride home with Fang if that's what you mean, and we will be over in about 5 minutes. See ya.'

FIVE MINUTES? I pressed the ice bag on my face harder, wishing it would disappear.

I heard our front door open and looked and saw Gazzy walking through the door. I hopped down from the counter and sat on our L shaped couch.

"Hey Gaz, I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?" I asked while turning on the tv.

"We went on a field trip to a museum, and I rode home from school with Josh. Why do you have a bag of ice on your face?" Gazzy asked.

Josh was one of Gazzy's best friends that lived across the street from us, that's where he always spends his free time. But occasionally they come over here and hang out.

I lifted the bag off of the knot and he hissed and leaned up to my face.

"That's just nasty." he said while reaching to touch it. I slapped his hand away and placed the bag back on the knot. Gazzy ran upstairs to his room, probably to play video games.

I turned on Spongebob and waited for Iggy and Fang to get here.

A few minutes into laughing my butt off at Spongebob and Patrick jelly fishing passed, the door opened and then shut and sounds of voices filled the house. Angel came running into the living room with a bag bigger than her with hot pink sparkles and her name written in cursive on it. I threw my bag of ice across the room and behind a plant before anyone could see it, and fixed my hair to where you couldn't see the lump.

Angel threw her bag down and leaped into my lap, and threw her skiny little arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and jumped up from the couch, spinning us in circles. Her blonde curls bounced and her giggles and squeals could probably be heard from three blocks down.

I set her down and smiled widely at her. Her blue eyes shined and she smiled back at me, dimples and all. She wore jeans with blue and black converse, and a blue shirt, which made her eyes pop more than usual. Even though Angel was six, you would be surprised at how smart she is. It's almost like she knows what you are thinking.

"Max, can I go up to the game room to play with my new toys?" she asked, while giving me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"You can do whatever you want Ange," I said hugging her tightly, "let me know if you need anything."

She gave me a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs with her bag in tow.

Emma walked into the kitchen, no doubt looking for my mom, and set down her purse and car keys.

"She's in the backyard Emm!" I said to her.

"Thanks Max! I'll see you later!" she said back, then walked out to the backyard.

Fang and Iggy walked into the living room last. Fang sat on the far side of the couch, almost as far away as possible. Good. Then Iggy sat beside me and threw his legs and feet in my lap, and when I didn't shove them off he turned from the tv to look at me, knowing something was wrong. Iggy was the one in the family that always knew how to make me smile or laugh, even though he was really overprotective, he was still my brother. In other words, he still picks on me, makes fun of me, and always treats me like one of the guys.

Iggy lifted his foot up and wiped his nasty sweaty foot on the side of my face. Iggy of all people knows that I have a huge problem with feet. I pushed his foot away as fast as I could and jumped off of the couch, knowing this could get bad quick.

He grabbed my ankle while I trying to get away and I fell to the floor, hitting my chin. I rolled over and saw him coming for me. I kicked my feet up and when his body came in contact with them, I shoved them forward, into his stomach with so much force he flew into the couch and went over the back of it. He recovered quickly and jumped over the couch grinning like a mad man, which made me smile in return. I rolled over the side of my shoulder, something I learned in volleyball and leaped up. He still managed to tackle me to the floor and got me in a headlock. Soon enough, we were tangled in a mess of different fighting technics, when I finally gave in, exhausted, and doubled over laughing so hard.

For a second, I forgot about every bad little thing that had happened today. I even forgot Fang was sitting on the couch, chuckling at our random outburst. Me and Iggy rolled around laughing on the floor for what it seemed like hours, when his phone vibrated.

Still laughing he got up and reached over to his phone and read his new text.

"Hey guys, is it cool if Ella and Josh come over? She just told me our moms are about to head over to her house to visit with Shannon, and that we could just all chill over here." he informed me and Fang.

Josh, Gazzy's friend that lives across the street, has an older sister in the grade below me, Ig, and Fang, named Ella. Iggy just announced last week that they are officially a couple. I don't really hang out with her because we aren't in the same grade, but her and Iggy clicked the first time they met. He dated Tanya for a while but finally realized he liked Ella a lot better. I'm not a huge fan of Ella, just because I know she is the center of a lot of drama. And I'm one of those people, that doesn't put up with it on any level.

When Ella is over though, Iggy is totally caught up in her and doesn't pay attention to me or Fang for the rest of the night. Which means I am stuck with Fang for the rest of the night. Awesome.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders, saying I didn't care, and Fang did the same. Right on queue my mom and Emma came through the house telling us they were going to Shannon's. We said our okay's and let them leave.

A few minutes went by and there was a knock on the door. I got up to get the door when I realized Iggy was doing the same. I quickened my pace and watched him in the corner of my eye. He did the same. Then we sprinted for the door and at the last second he literally grabbed my face and shoved me into the wall. I crumpled to the floor and laid there for a second. I have had a rough day, I thought, and got up.

Iggy opened up the door and greeted Ella with a kiss. Me and Josh rolled our eyes and started making gagging noises.

"Gazzy is upstairs in his room," I said to Josh.

He nodded and headed upstairs to where Gazzy was most likely playing COD.

Iggy and Ella followed, probably going to the movie room, leaving me and Fang sitting in an awkward silence. I went back to sit on the couch and grabbed the remote, wanting to change the channel since Spongebob wasn't on anymore. Cake Boss was on, so of course, I chose that. Even though I knew I would want cake after watching it. Darn you delicious cake...

I watched for a second and out of the corner of my eye I saw Fang just staring at me. I let it go on for about for about five minutes, until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hasn't Emma told you it's not polite to stare?" I spat in his direction, not bothering to even look at him.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly.

I turned to him and just stared for a second. I was shocked first of all, just because every time we fight, we eventually get over it. But neither of us has ever said sorry. _Ever_.

"I don't understand why you would say something like that... You know what happened, you were there. You know how I feel about that, and you promised you would never bring it up again." I said to him and turned my attention back to Cake Boss.

"I know, I don't know what came over me, it just slipped out. Dylan is an asshole and I shouldn't have mentioned him like that." he said speaking regular now.

"You must have been thinking it to say it Fang! And yea you shouldn't have mentioned him. You have no idea how many nightmares and memories I have of that night. The only reason Dylan was an 'asshole' that night was because he had been drinking. You don't need alcohol to be an asshole. It just comes naturally to you." I said louder than my usual talking voice, and stood up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water, but mostly just to get away from him.

Fang followed me in the kitchen and began talking again, this time just as loud as me, if not louder.

"You know what your problem is Max? You won't listen to anyone but yourself for more than five seconds. You won't even let me try to apologize for being a complete dick earlier. Because you know that I'm actually sorry and didn't mean those things. You just won't admit to anything." he almost shouted while walking right up to me.

"Oh whatever Fang, don't act like you didn't mean what you said! You have hated me for 16 years and now you're sorry for something? How stupid do you think I am? I'm getting really tired of all of this." I shouted at him.

"Tired of what Max? Fighting? This is what we do! This is what we always do, we fight and then we get over it. Because I'm always completely honest with you, and you are always honest with me. So don't act like this is all something new-" he yelled in my face.

"Well Fang the situation is a little different from the other times we have fought! This _IS_ something new. You went too far this time and you know it!" I yelled in his face this time. But then something happened. Something I never expected to happen... Happened.

Right after I yelled that last thing, Fang _kissed_ me. _Fang_ kissed _me_. His lips smashed into mine roughly and his hands held the sides of my face. Blood rushed to my lips and I couldn't help but feel angry, shocked, and confused. His lips molded into mine and his lips began to soften up and it turned into a sweet, passionate kiss. And here's the thing, I kissed him back. But only for like half a second because I realized what was happening.

My mind began to function and I pulled away quickly and pushed him away. My hand shot up to my burning lips as I stared at him in shock. And he stared at me the same way. We stood there for about two seconds, just looking for some clue of what just happened, before I dashed upstairs. I heard his footsteps close behind me, and he called my name trying to say something. I ran into my room and slammed and locked the door.

I slid down on the back of the door, heart pounding, and breath uneven. He pounded on my door and yelled at me to come out and to talk, but after a while of no answers to his calls, he gave up.

I sighed deeply and jumped on my bed. I knew my mom would come back home in a little bit to cook for us but I was in no mood for eating, talking, walking, or anything that involved moving. Right now, I just needed to be alone.

As hard as I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. I know Fang didn't mean it, because I know he would never like me like that, and I don't like him like that. It was probably just a spur of the moment thing that he did to make me shut up. Yea! That's it. That's all it was, it was nothing. And it will never happen again. _Ever_.

I turned my phone on silent as it continued to go off from Fang trying to get a hold of me, but I have had enough for one day. Maybe it will all disappear tomorrow, I told myself, and fell into a deep sleep.

PAGE BREAK*********

Max's POV

The next morning I woke up well rested from going to sleep so early last night. I wore jeans with a old concert T-shirt. The big bump on my head had thankfully disappeared, so I plopped my long hair into a giant bun, not willing to mess with it this morning, and wore my old converse that I've had for a long time.

I went in the bathroom and put a little bit of mascara on with some blush. Those were the only two things I ever wore though, I had no need to put that junk all over my face. Then I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs to see if Iggy was ready. Iggy didn't ride to school with me every morning, but most of the time he did.

When I got downstairs I looked out of the window and noticed mom had already left, and that she probably took Gazzy to school. It was 7:15 and school started at 8:30. I did the math in my head and figured that I would have time to go to the donut shop and get to school in time to finish my test.

"Iggy!" I yelled, "Are you ready?"

A few seconds later he yelled back saying he was in the kitchen, laying some hamburger meat out for dinner tonight.

In the next few minutes we had everything together and we hopped in the car, and went to eat breakfast. We went to the donut shop every morning and ordered the same thing every morning, a dozen donut holes and two pigs in a blanket with a Dr. Pepper for lunch.

After doing that we arrived at school at around 7:45 and I walked in the doors and headed to History. With just my luck, I walked into the classroom the same time Fang was walking out. I hadn't spoken to him since last night. There was nothing to say, it was an accident. It's odd, because Fang is always silent around everything and everyone, but he only wants to talk when something bad happens. And that is the time that I don't want to talk.

I avoided eye contact and tried to push past him, but he grabbed my upper arm before I could get in the classroom and pulled me back out into the hall. I kept my eyes on my converse and shoved my hands in my jean pockets.

"Max, will you at least look at me?" he finally asked.

I looked up and stared at his upper body and pressed my lips in a tight line.

"We need to talk about last night-" he said in a hushed voice.

"What happened last night?" I asked just hoping he would want to forget about it as much as I did. This time I looked in his eyes. I saw a flash of hurt and confusion, but he masked his emotions back to normal.

"You know what I'm talking about so don't act like you don't." he said clenching his jaw together and speaking through his teeth.

"Nothing happened last night. _Nothing_ ever happened last night, and even if it did, it will _never_ happen ever again. _It never happened_. Okay? I'll see you later Fang" I said quickly and pushed past his rigid frame, and walked into the classroom.

All I did was let him off easy, I thought, I helped him from doing it himself. That's all.

Wellllll? Tell me what you think! If you have questions…. I have answers. LOVE, abbs1996


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to apologize in advance for making this chapter so short:( In my opinion I'm not crazy about this chapter at all. I cut it a little short, because I wanted to update before spring break was over. Hopefully the next chapter will be ready in two weeks or so. I SWEAR the next chapter will be very exciting and full of new drama. **

Fang's POV

I turned and watched Max walk into the classroom, before running my hands through my hair and taking a deep breath through my nose. I tried to keep calm but as her words flooded through my head repeatedly, I got more and more angry.

The honest to God truth is, I don't know what came over me last night. I mean, I've never thought of Max like that and I'm pretty sure Iggy would have me beheaded if it even ran through my mind. If he found out about what happened last night, he would probably... I don't even want to know...

Max has always been just a friend to me. We fight, we get over it. Simple as that. But last night... It's like realization punched me in the face. The second I walked in with Iggy, something felt different. Don't get me wrong, Max is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, by far. But I realized how beautiful she looked without even trying. Which is dumb because I've seen Max in just about everything when she is walking around the house, but only when she doesn't know I'm there.

WOAH WOAH WOAH.

Let me rephrase that, I've seen Max in everything except any part of her birthday suit... If you know what I mean. And if you don't know what I mean then I hope you get hit by a tow truck.

ANYWAYS...

After our fight yesterday I knew I really screwed up and things would most likely never be the same between us. When we went in the kitchen, believe me, I had no intentions of kissing Max. She can just be so freaking stubborn and hard headed at times, you can't even speak without her interrupting you.

I closed my eyes and thought back to last night, remembering every second. Her beautiful golden eyes glowed with anger, as if she was trying to kill me on the spot. A few pieces of her messy hair fell in front of her face, and her eyebrows scrunched in frustration.

Somehow, that look made me melt, even now. Something took over my body and slammed my lips into hers. It was so wrong at the time, but it felt so right. I touched my lips and I could still feel them tingling and burning. And get this, she kissed me back. She didn't push me away immediately! Her lips molded into mine and kissed me back with just as much force, making me shudder at her warm touch. It was by far the best kiss I had shared with anyone. Even though it didn't go on as long as I hoped-

FANG! NO! BAD. You cannot think of Max like that. It's illegal! I said to myself and groaned in frustration.

This was a moment where I could really use a good talk with Iggy. He was really the only person I ever talked to about girls and that kind of stuff, not that I don't have any other friends, it's just he is the only one I trust in our school. TO BAD HE WOULD SCALP ME IF I TOLD HIM I PRETTY MUCH FORCED HIS SISTER TO KISS ME AND THEN SHE RAN AWAY.

Then another thought crossed my mind, Max acted like the kiss never happened. She came to school and had the nerve to tell me it never happened! HAHA! Is she trying to make me rip all of my hair out? Is that what she wants? Does she just want me to think I'm going crazy? IF SHE IS IT ISN'T GONNA WORK HAHAHAHA.

Oh my dear lord in heaven. It's Friday. It's game day... I can't put up with all of this stress. It's driving me INSANE. And where the heck is Iggy? I haven't seen him all morning. Not that I really want to see him... It feels weird and wrong not telling him. I mean even though it apparently was nothing and means nothing to Max, I'm still his best friend and if he finds out... Let's just say he wouldn't be happy if I didn't tell him first.

I needed more time to think about how I felt about all of this. I haven't really decided if my feelings for Max are good or bad. I can't make up my mind about all of this right now.

The bell finally rang and I quickly walked into class. I had Physics first period, and believe me, it was a pain in the morning. Max and Iggy both were in all of my classes, so I wasn't surprised to see them sitting in their usual spot. Most of the kids in our class were seniors, and me Iggy and Max were the only juniors. It was like that in most of our classes. We were the top kids in our class, which is saying a lot since this is such a big school.

I walked to my seat on the other side of Iggy and right behind Max and sat down. When i sat down Max scooted her desk up and leaned over her paper, scribbling furiously. Iggy looked at me and pointed at Max, as if asking what was up with her. Out of terror that Iggy would find out I shrugged my shoulders and leaned back in my chair, trying to act as relaxed and cool as possible.

I stared at the back of Max's dirty blonde hair as more and more questions and thoughts went through my head. Before I could pick anything out the teacher, Mrs. Johnson, came into class and shut the door. The talk in the room stopped as we waited for what we were going to do in class today.

Mrs. Johnson was by far everyone's favorite teacher, class was never boring with her. And no she is not one of those sexy teachers, she is like sixty years old and very plump... If you know what I mean.

ANYWAYS...

She gave her morning lecture and then continued to tell us we were having a free day. HALLELUJAH AMEN! I needed a break from this already stressful day. Mrs. Johnson was always understanding of most things, including the game days. Thinking back to game day I remembered Max had a volleyball game today. Both games were here and it was kind of a tradition for the football boys to go watch the volleyball girls, and the volleyball girls to go watch the football boys.

Most of the teachers at our school have the same testing schedule, testing was on Thursday's so that we could look forward to Friday's. They usually didn't call it a free day, just because it was kind of unprofessional, but in all reality that's what it was. We might do a worksheet to prepare for the next lesson, but that's about it.

Mrs. Johnson sat down in her desk and began grading yesterday's test, letting us do whatever we needed to do. I had all of my homework done and didn't really have anything to do so I turned in my desk to face Iggy.

"Do you have anything to do?" I asked with a bored expression on my face.

"I kind of didn't do any of my homework last night so..." he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, "Can I see yours?" he smiled sadly and put his hands together, looking like a complete idiot.

I rolled my eyes and opened my notebook and threw it at him. He smiled with big happy eyes and started jumping up and down in his chair.

"THANKS FANG!" he shouted, earning a weird look from the other kids in the classroom.

I turned back around in my chair and pulled out a pen and some paper. Taking a deep breath I wrote, 'Can we please talk?' and passed it over Max's shoulder and onto the desk.

She opened it up and her shoulders immediately tensed up. She furiously crumpled it up into a ball, took a bite of it, and spit/threw it on the ground. I stared at the paper in shock and scooted my chair back a few inches.

A few minutes later she threw a piece of paper over her shoulder, and it bounced off of my forehead. I read the big bubbly writing and a wide smile stretched across my face. She said, 'Your big and ugly. And you suck at everything.'

I scribbled back, 'At least I do something with my hair in the mornings and threw it back over her shoulder and watched her open it. I could almost see the shock run across her face, then she reached up and tried hiding her hair. She wrote back and turned around, slamming it on my desk. I laughed silently and opened the crinkled paper, 'I HATE YOU.' she had wrote, taking up the whole page.

'You have no idea.' I wrote back and tossed it on her desk. Replaying the conversation in my head, I knew everything was going to be back to normal again. I leaned back in my desk and put my hands behind my head, closing my eyes and thanking God. Things could've gotten really awkward and very bad if anything had gone differently. Right?

**Tell me how you like it?(: Again, I am so so so so sorry. Next chapter will include many new characters, volleyball and football game, and maybe a little FAX depending on how many reviews I receive? DON'T HATE PLEASE): **


	6. Chapter 6

**I would say I'm sorry but I know that that doesn't cover anything. I should've updated way sooner than this and if you guys could forgive me I would love you forever! A lot of things have happened in the last month that have prevented me from writing. I would tell you guys but you don't even want to know... Anyways I wrote this chapter in about an hour, so it is very rushed. I knew you guys were upset with me because I hadn't updated, so I wanted to get it done as quickly as possible. But this chapter is mainly just introducing you guys to new characters and some FAX towards the end. Again, I am so sorry. :(**

**Max's POV**

The day seemed to go by a million times slower than usual, until lunch came. I almost ran to the cafeteria when the bell rang, but held myself back so I didn't look like a fat kid running towards an ice cream truck.

When I came into the lunch room I immediately went toward our usual lunch table. Usually it was me, Iggy, Fang, my bestfriend Nudge, Ella, David, Sam, Tyler, and Jake. Most of my friends were guys, other than Nudge of course. It was just easier that way... Nothing was ever complicated.

I sat my bag down and turned around to see Nudge staring at me with big eyes and a wide grin on her face. I backed away instantly and raised my eyebrows at her excited figure. Nudge was a beautiful mocha brown color with exotic golden eyes and curly brown hair. We were about the same height, but only when she doesn't wear her heels. She was wearing a white shirt tucked into a skirt with flowers scattering it and navy blue heels. To shorten up a long description for Nudge, she played every sport and was well liked by everyone.

"Why are you so happy...?" I asked and gave her a pointed look, knowing something was going on.

"Oh nothing! Just excited for our game tonight!" she exclaimed and threw her purse down and dragged me into the lunch line. I rolled my eyes and followed her into the line.

After about five minutes we finally got our lunches, egg rolls with an unidentified source to the left of it, and went to sit down. I sat down between Nudge and Sam, with Iggy, Fang, Ella, Sam, Tyler, Jake, and David sitting around us.

Sam was probably the sweetest guy in our grade. He had light brown hair with startling blue eyes, and straight, pearly whites to top it off. He had dimples that made him look like a child all the time, and that was one thing everyone liked about him so much. Sam played every sport and was very athletic, and also in the top ten percent in our class ranking. Just picture him as that one guy at your school that could do anything and be everything. That was Sam.

Next was Tyler. Tyler is the same beautiful mocha color as Nudge, and they had very similar personalities. They are both very energetic and had a great since of humor. They were both never in a bad mood, and it was very rare to see a frown on their face. Tyler plays every sport except for Baseball, and can jump higher than anyone in our school. In my opinion they would make the worlds best couple, but she never listens to me.

Then there was Jake. He had dark hair with grey eyes, and a baby face. Jake was very quiet and never said much but he is probably the most caring person I have ever met. Jake is very protective of all of his friends, and I'm glad to be called one of them. Jake is taller than both Fang and Iggy, even though he is very lanky, he could probably crush a building. Jake does everything except for Track though, but can run faster than anyone I had ever seen.

David came last. David is the 'player' of the group. He uses girls more than anyone I know, and is one cocky guy. David has bleach blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, with dimples and a perfect smile to go with it. He is one of those guys that you just have to love because he is so in love with himself. David also plays every sport, and is very athletic.

I loved our lunch table just because there was never a dull moment. We laughed and talked and shared stories the whole period. Everyone of us had something in common. Whether it was our favorite color or movie, or the same opinions on different things, we were all the same.

Today the boys were all excited about their football game against Nixon **(AN: Lol RANDOM. I've never even heard of a school called Nixon... But if any of you guys have let me know so I can fit their school colors and stuff correctly!)** while me, Nudge, and Ella were excited about our game against Nixon. Both of the games were home tonight, which meant it was easier to go watch each other play.

Me and Nudge had been on Varsity since our freshman year, and Nixon had always been a big rival of ours in every sport. Ella moved to our school just last year, even though we have known her longer than that. She is a descent player, but still on JV because she is still known as the new girl in our school. If she was in the same grade as us then she would definetly play on varsity.

We were all so pumped and excited about the games tonight, none of us ate anything. We all just sat and ate and laughed at stupid stuff we said.

Fang didn't talk much at lunch, but it didn't suprise me. He gets really nervous on game days and usually doesn't talk at all until 7th or 8th period. He laughed at the stupid jokes and stories but you could tell he was so nervous he was about to throw up. Being the running back to me is one of the most important positions on the field. It's a lot of pressure, and you have a lot of people watching you.

Iggy was just the opposite. He was hyper and excited all day until it was time to run out on the field. Iggy also holds a lot of pressure for the team by being the quarterback. He was responsible for plays and was probably watched by the most people, but he never let it get to him like Fang did.

The bell rang and we all got up to go to our next period. Me, Nudge, Iggy, Fang, and Sam all had technology the next period, in other words it was our blow off class. We all sat next to each other, Iggy, Fang, me, Nudge, and then Sam. We immediately logged on and went straight to games on cool math.

We played games until the bell rang and went to yearbook. Everyone that sat at our lunch table was in this class, in other words this was my favorite class of the day. Today we didn't have to take pictures or anything, so we roamed the halls for a while to pass the time.

Nudge talked about our plans for the weekend, and for once I was okay with what she had planned. She had decided that we should all go out to eat at CiCi's and then go to the movies to see The Hunger Games **(AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)** and afterwards have a sleepover at my house. Usually her plans involved shopping, so I wasn't going to argue with her on this amazing plan.

"ZOMG I'm so excited for this weekend now Max!" Nudge exclaimed and started jumping up and down excitedly.

"Me too! You know, I think this is the first time I've actually liked one of your plans. " I said nodding my head with my eyebrows raised.

She punched me in the arm and we both started laughing and playfully pushed each other into the walls.

Out of nowhere something caught on my left foot and sent me tumbling towards the ground. I caught myself and stared at the carpet that was now only centimeters from my face. I could hear Nudge muffling a laugh, as well as everyone else. I got up and turned around to see Fang trying to hold in a laugh as well. I glared as hard as I could and that made Fang crack. He busted out laughing and couldn't stop. I stood there for a second, and just when I was about to do something I would regret, Nudge gathered all of her strength and pushed Fang, very hard I must say, into the lockers, sending him to the ground with a load groan.

Nudge stood there for a second and then ran into the girls bathroom with a squeal and shut the door quickly. I stood, shaking with laughter, and watched Fang get up slowly off the ground. Sam, David, Tyler, Jake, and Iggy all took a step back, their eyes opened wide at the scene.

I continued to laugh until I realized Fang was glaring right at me and slowly moving towards me. I stopped laughing immediately and turned around and took off for the door that led to the parking lot. I could hear Fang closing in on me and I finally busted through the door. While running across the grassy area Fang tackled me and pinned me to the ground. His hands held my wrists and he held my feet down with his. I squirmed and laughed until my stomach started hurting, then I decided to look him in the eyes. He was laughing too, but had a very serious look in his eyes at the same time. We stared at each other for what seemed like ages. The wind blew a piece of my hair into my eyes and Fang reached up to push it away. He grabbed the strand of hair and tucked it behind my ear.

He started leaning closer and closer to me until we were only centimeters apart, then he whispered my name so softly that I could barely even hear it. A million thoughts immediately ran through my mind and I realized I couldn't let this happen again. I couldn't do this, it would ruin everything.

I shoved him off of me very quickly and jumped up, staring at his shocked body. His hair was ruffled and his clothes were wrinkled from our fall. He laid there for a while, just staring at the clouds while I stared at him, until I reached my hand out to help him up.

He grabbed my hand and mumbled a quick, "Thanks..." and I pulled him up.

We walked silently back to the classroom, finding everyone was already in there. I thought about me and Fangs almost kiss, and how happy I was that it wasn't anything but that.

We walked over to everyone and I jumped in the conversation, carefully eyeing Fang every once in a while. He kept his eyes on the ground for the remaining of the class period, and didn't say one word. I instantly wished I could read his mind.

**Fangs POV**

Oh my God. I think I'm in love.

**WELLLLL? Tell me how you like it! Reviews are always greatly appreciated, and you will receive a shout out in the next chapter for reviewing! And possibly some BACON. Yea. I said it. **

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL RECEIVE A SHOUT OUT AND SOME BACON MY PEEPS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. It's official. I know you guys hate me... I don't blame you:( I'm extremely sorry for not updating sooner. The last few months have been really tough... Two of my bestfriends passed away. I haven't brought myself back to writing until last week... I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. I knew you guys would be mad for me not updating fast enough so I put the volleyball game in this chapter, and the next chapter will include the football game. Something surprising and interesting happens in the end of this chapter... I don't think anyone will see it coming. Hope you guys enjoy. I love you guys. 3**

**Max's POV**

The rest of the day dragged on and on for what seemed like forever. Fang didn't say much and while that was normal, it scared me to no end. While I wanted to sit and process what all had gone on today, I needed to erase everything in my mind. Stressing out on game day definitely wasn't going to help how I played tonight. And I'm guessing Fang feels the same way.

While I was sitting in 7th period English an announcement came over the speakers and told all Volleyball girls participating in tonight's home game to go to the gym. I silently thanked God and stood up quickly, walking out of the classroom. I had to go to my locker first, which was on the other side of the school and I cursed under my breath, hoping coach wouldn't get mad that I would be a little late to set up for the games.

While walking incredibly fast around a corner I luckily came into contact with a brick wall. GREAT.

The force was so great it sent me flying to the ground, causing me to smack my head on the cold, hard floor. I groaned and closed my eyes for a second before opening them again and glaring at the person who had caused this.

With big eyes and a wide open mouth, Sam quickly stuck hand out, offering it to me before mumbling a quick 'sorry' under his breath. I glared at his hand but then reached out to take it. Sam instantly started smiling and pulled me up with one arm. Little did I know he was going to yank me up with so much strength that it made me crash into his chest and hit my forehead against his chin.

"OWWWWWW!" I yelled reaching up to my forehead and stepping away from the clumsy bastard.

Sam blushed a deep red and smiled shyly, "Sorry... Again..." he said while scratching his head.

I shook my head and laughed at his awkwardness. His blue eyes shined with humor, as he watched me.

"So you're coming to the game tonight, right?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I am! Are you gonna be at our game?" I asked smiling widely at him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." he said sweetly, smiling, dimples and all. GOSH DANG WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE SO FREAKING CUTE.

I laughed lightly, "Good, it wouldn't be the same without all of the fan club being there." As you know most of the football boys come to cheer us on, and we call them our own fan club. They wear shirts with certain players names on the back and paint their faces, as do we for their game. Nudge and I had the biggest fan club out of all the other girls, just because a big part of the football team guys were juniors, so we have grown up and known them our whole life. Also, Nudge and I were the only juniors in our class that played volleyball.

Sam laughed and asked, "Oh yeah, I just heard them call you guys on the speaker. Why aren't you heading to the gym?"

"OH CRAP. I completely forgot! I have to hurry! I have to go put my stuff in my locker!" I said quickly and frantically, rushing past him.

"Here! I don't have a class this period, I'll walk with you." Sam said, following behind me. And to be completely honest, I didn't mind his company...

**Fang's POV**

I watched as Max rushed out of the classroom and layed my head on the desk. While Mr. Jennings droaned on and on about the book we were about to start reading, I thought of what all had gone on today. Let's just say this has been the longest day of my life.

I shook my head and lifted it back up, resting my chin in my hands. I wouldn't be suprised if I had a few gray hairs starting to pop up. By the time this day is over, I also wouldn't be suprised if I just rip all of my hair out. I mean, girls can be so frustrating. They say one thing and mean another. Am I right, or am I right?

I mean come on. Max cannot deny that she felt SOMETHING when we kissed. She also can't deny that she felt SOMETHING when I tackled her earlier. Max may be fooling herself, but she can't fool me. I know her better than she knows herself.

The bell for 8th period rang and I silently thanked God for letting me out of this stupid classroom. I grabbed my bag and walked out of class, hurrying to History. I had heard from a few people that there was a sub in this class today, and really didn't feel like sticking around for another class period. What I wanted to do was find Max and choke the truth out of her but that wouldn't solve anyone's problems. So I'm just gonna stick with, I wanted to find Max. I wasn't exactly sure on what I wanted to say, but I need to talk to her before I go insane.

I walked into class, thinking of a plan to get out of class. I set my stuff down on my desk and it hit me. I reached in my bag and got an old water bottle, and splashed some of the water on my face. I rubbed some of it in my hair and tried to make myself look miserable before walking up to the sub.

"Excuse me sir, I think I'm about to throw up. Is there any way you can give me a pass to go to the restroom?" I asked with droopy eyes and slurred words.

The sub hurriedly wrote me a pass and shoved it into my hands. I quickly walked back to my desk, grabbed my bag, and ran out of the classroom. I went to the bathroom to dry my face off, and headed for the gym. I knew if I wanted to talk to Max, this would be the time because they are just setting up the gym. The JV and Freshman teams are usually the ones who set it up though, Varsity just hangs out in the upstairs area.

I walked as fast as I could to the gym, and when I got there I looked around but couldn't find Max anywhere. While looking I saw Nudge sitting at a table by herself, doing homework and listening to music. I walked over to where she was sitting and sat down across from her. She looked up and smiled, taking her earphones out of her ears.

"Hey Fang!" she said happily and put her pencil down.

"Hey, have you seen Max? I really need to talk to her about something." I said.

"Nope, but I'm guessing she went to her locker to put her stuff up. She should be here any minute. Are you coming to the games tonight? You better! And you have to wear your shirt with me and Max's name on the back! Do you have your black paint to put our numbers on your face? If you don't I have some! Do you wanna use it? I'll go-" I cut her off, slapping my hand over her mouth.

"Yes I'm coming to the games, and I need to run home really fast to get my shirt. I washed it last night. And while I'm there I will get my paint. Okay?" I told her standing up from where I was sitting.

"OKAY!" she said excitedly, putting her headphones in and picking her pencil back up.

I heard the door open and turned to see Max walking through it. With Sam. I clenched my jaw and stood watching. Max was laughing as was Sam, then Max turned to face him. And get this. They freaking hugged.

HDLWPWMDNALLAMSNDLQNSDNALA DOES THIS GUY WANT TO DIE.

Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, picking her up and spinning her around. This made her laugh even harder. He finally set her down, and both of them were laughing at each other softly, looking in each others eyes. Sam said something to her that made her blush bright pink and look down at the ground and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

I couldn't watch this anymore. I had seen enough. I turned and walked out of the doors, not bothering to look back at the disgusting scene behind me.

I went home and changed into the shirt with Max and Nudges name on the back. On the drive home I seriously contemplated not going to the volleyball game because I was so mad. But I knew if I didn't go Max would kill me, and so would Iggy. Plus, I do have to admit Max is a phenomenal volleyball player and I love watching her play. I mean don't get me wrong, Nudge is good too, but nobody I have ever seen play is as good as Max. I won't be surprised at all if she gets a full ride athletic scholarship to a big college with the grades she gets.

By the time I was ready it was 4:30, so the JV game had just started. I decided to go to sonic to get a drink before the game, a purple O to be exact. A Purple O is a secret menu item, and it is the best drink they have if I do say so myself.

After I went to Sonic I started heading for the gym. Once I got there I went to the fan clubs normal spot in the bleachers. We always sat behind the home team first then in the last match, we sat behind the visitors to throw off their game.

All of the fan club knew all the cheers they did out on the court, so we just basically made everything a lot louder and a lot more interesting.

I looked around until I found Iggy then went and sat by him. He gave me a quick 'Hey man' and his eyes went back to Ella. I looked up at the score board and our JV team was up by 5 points. Ella was the libero and I have to admit, she was probably the best this school had. JoJo was the varsity libero, and even though she is good, Ella was by far a better player.

Iggy looked over at me shocked and said "Dude, where is your face paint?!"

"Ahhhh crap. I left mine at home. Do you have any?" I asked hopefully.

"Yea man here, let me put it on. Number 7 and 11?" he asked, pulling it out of his pocket and taking the lid off.

I replied with yes and let him draw the numbers on my face. Max's number is 7 and Nudge's number is 11. Our shirts that we got made this year are really cool. In blue and black letters on the front it says 'Lady Panthers' , and on the back are Max and Nudges names, also in blue and black letters. Max's name is on the top, then there is a volleyball separating her name from Nudges. The people that made the shirts could only fit 2 names on the back because of the letters we picked, so Iggy put Max and Ella's names on his, but put Nudges number on his forehead so she wouldn't get mad and feel left out.

I asked Iggy who had won the first set and he said we did, and since we were up by 5 I knew this game was only going to go to 2 sets. I looked for Ella out on the court and found her almost immediately. She was wearing a bright blue jersey instead of the black that the other girls were wearing. Nixon had a 6'2 girl playing left side on the JV team, and she slammed the ball down every time she hit. The girl hit once more, but Ella got the dig and passed it beautifully to the setter. The fan section went wild, yelling and clapping. Our setter set a quick to the middle and our middle went over the block, and hit the ball in the back left corner. The crowds went wild once again. The score was 24-18, we only had one point to win.

It was our serve, and I recognized the girl as one of Ella's friends that she hung out with a lot. I think her name was Kammi, but I couldn't remember. We all stood, cheering and clapping for her, praying that she made the serve. She took a few steps back and I knew she was about to jump serve. She tossed the ball in the air, did her approach, and the serve went about an inch over the net, hitting the ground before any of the Nixon girls even had time to react.

The team screamed and cheered, running to the middle of the court. Parents left the bleachers to take their kids home and high schoolers filled in their spot. The bleachers were completely full, like every game.

I looked at who we were sitting around, knowing it was going to be the regular crew. Tyler, Jake, and David were sitting in front of us and Sam was on the other side of Iggy.

Oh God. I did not feel like dealing with this kid right now. Maybe he won't talk to you Fang, maybe he doesn't even know you're here.

"Hey Fang!" Sam exclaimed waving behind Iggy's back.

What the hell?!

"Oh hey Sam." I said in my best leave-me-alone-don't-ever-talk-to-me-again voice.

"You pumped for tonights game?" he said smiling like an idiot looking at me anxiously.

Being the rude and sarcastic asshole I am I turned and looked at him, putting my hands on either side of my face and crossing my legs I said in my best girly voice, "Oh my gosh yeah!" and turned back around in my seat.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sam give me an odd look and he turned his attention back to the game. Okay I have to admit that was pretty stupid and immature of me to do but this child has already done enough damage today.

Loud music began to fill the gym as our Varsity girls ran out of the locker room. The whole student section stood up and cheered as our girls ran around the outside of the gym and circled in the middle clapping loudly and screaming. While our girls were doing their thing, the Nixon volleyball girls came out of their locker room and immediately began their warm up.

When our girls finished screaming and clapping they also began to warm up. I looked on our court and found Max and Nudge stretching their arms. The crowd began to die down and we all waited for the game to start.

"Hey will you come up to the concession stand with me to get some cheese fries?" Iggy asked, turning my attention away from Max.

"Yea I want some too." I said getting up and following him up the stairs and to the concession stand.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick," Iggy said walking to the bathrooms. I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the concession stand.

After ordering I turned around I bumped into a girl a few inches shorter than me with long dark brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean-" I started but got cut short when she smiled.

"Don't worry about it, no harm done." She said smiling and staring at me.

I couldn't help but feel that I knew this girl from somewhere.

"I'm sorry but have we met before?-" and yet again got cut off. But this time by Max, who was standing a few feet away from us.

"What the hell is going on here Fang?" Max asked furiously.

"Woah wait what do you mean -" I started but then looked at the mystery girl beside me and she had both hands clenched into fists by her side, and was glaring at Max with as much force as she could muster.

"Max. Nice to see you again." The girl said gritting her teeth.

"Yea Brigid I wish I could say the same." Max growled standing with her arms across her chest.

Brigid... Why did that name sound so familiar?...

"Max what's going on?" I asked, facing towards Max.

"My brother is doing fine, thanks for asking. Although he does mention that night you two shared every once in a while... " Brigid said smiling sweetly at Max.

Brother...?

Max stepped forwards again, her eyes glowing with hate.

I grabbed Max's arm and stopped her from going any farther, "Will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" I said raising my voice.

"Why don't you ask your new friend Fang?" Max said ripping her arm from my hand.

Brigid spoke up and stepped towards me, holding out her hand, "I don't believe I've introduced myself. I'm Brigid. Dylan's little sister." She said smiling, tilting her head.

_What the fuc-_

**Welllll? Tell me what you think! My reviewers are my life, and I need you guys. I am completely and totally open to any ideas that any of you might have, just let me know. I'm all open! And please no flame's... I've been going through a lot lately... I don't think I could handle it if you guys hated me/: These last couple of months have really made me realize how short life is. Live life to the fullest, and don't ever let anyone push you around and tell you that you aren't worth it. If any of you guys need anything or just need to talk to someone... Please message me. I would be more than happy to help you with what you are going through. I LOVE YOUUUUUU BABIES3 **


	8. Chapter 8

Max's POV

After everything that had happened today, I _really_ didn't want to go to the football game that night. We won our volleyball game but it didn't fell like we won. After the game I didn't bother to mess around. Coach talked to us and then I was out of there. The thought of seeing Fang's face made me want to vomit. And the worst part was that I didn't really know why. A part of me knew that they were just talking and that Fang didn't remember her, but another part of me wanted to bash his head into the sidewalk multiple times for even looking at her.

_Are you more upset that Fang was talking to another girl, or are you upset that it was Dylan's sister? _ A voice at the back of my head questioned.

_WOAH WOAH WOAH... Where did that come from? I'm going insane... _I thought to myself as I looked through the kitchen to find something to eat and trying not to think about the question I asked myself. Me and Fang are just friends... If even that. We could barely stand the thought of being around each other a few months ago. We used to _hate _each other. But Fang has been acting really strange lately... Not to mention the fact that he KISSED me.

There was a knock at the door that interrupted my thoughts and I knew it was Fang. He was going to come and try to apologize and make up a stupid excuse but I wouldn't let him. I stomped furiously to the door and swung it open, almost hitting myself in the face, surprised to see a face other than Fang's.

"Hey Max," Sam said with a breathtaking smile.

"Sam! What are you doing here, the game starts in 45 minutes! You're going to be late-" I tried to rush him out but he stepped past me and into the house and closed the door.

"I told Coach I might be a couple minutes late. Now. What happened." Sam said with his hands in his front pockets as he leaned against the door.

"What're you talking abo-" I tried again but he stopped me for the second time.

"Listen Max, cut the bull crap. You and I both know something is wrong. You were hitting the ball so hard you left a hole in the floor. It looked like you were about to rip someone's heart out!"

_Was it really that obvious?..._

_" _It really isn't that big of a deal... It's just that Brigid, Dylan's little sister, was at the games tonight..."

Sam looked at me with a clenched jaw and tight fisted hands. He felt the same way when hearing Dylan's name.

"And thats not even the worst part. Before the game I saw Fang _talking _to her." I said with tears threatening to spill over.

Sam's body relaxed when he saw I was near tears and walked toward me, pulling me in for a big hug. I gave in, happily, and hugged him back. I choked the tears down and squeezed him tight. While thinking, I decided not to be mad at Fang... I know he must feel terrible. Plus, he hasn't seen her in _years _and she has changed a lot... After a couple of minutes of him comforting me, I pulled away and looked at him with a sad smile.

"Okay, okay, enough of that. Now go to the game and kick some ass." I smiled and we both laughed.

"Sorry Max, but I'm not leaving without you." He said sticking his hands back in his pockets.

I started to talk and deny going, but I stopped myself. I knew he wasn't going to leave until I was going out the door with him. Plus Iggy and Fang would never forgive me...

I ran upstairs and put on a pair of blue jean shorts, a black v-neck with a blue under shirt and a black pair of sandals. I looked in the mirror very quickly and my hair was still wavy from the braid that I wore in the game so I left it down. I went back downstairs, grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him to his car, ready for the game.

Fang's POV

My stomach churned as the game grew closer. Not because I was nervous but because I felt _horrible. _I had completely forgotten that Dylan had a little sister. If I had known I... I never would have talked to her. And Max knows that. Doesn't she? She has to know that I forgot... She _has _to.

I slammed my fist against my locker and went outside to get some fresh air. Sam passed me on my way out and I wondered where he had been... But then I realized that I didn't give a shit. Sam was _not_ on my good side at the moment. Max is off limits. Everyone on the team knows that because of Iggy. And _especially_ me. The nerve of that little bast-

"_FANG GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!" _my Coaches voice bellowed through the locker room and outside to where I was standing. I shook away all the questions swarming my head and ran inside where Coach Boone gave us a pep talk.

-GAMETIME-

The score was tied at 42. The buzzer went off, telling us it was half time. I resisted the urge to slam my helmet on the ground, and held in my anger. I couldn't focus. All my focus was on Max. As usual...

Coach threatened to sit me, but I knew he wouldn't. He needed me more than anyone on the team. I could understand why he was frustrated with me though. I had scored most of our points but I wasn't on fire like usual. Most of the team could tell as well, especially Iggy. He knew it had something to do with Max, but didn't push with questions. He knew it would all work out. But I wasn't so sure...

I walked behind the rest of the team when going to the locker room, seeing that Coach Boone went into the stands to talk to his family. I was almost to the locker room door when a pair of hands grabbed my shoulder pads and yanked me on the side of the building, out of sight from everyone.

"What the-" I started but was cut off when a hand went over my mouth and my eyes came into focus, seeing Max was the culprit.

"Listen Fang. I'm gonna need you to just shut up for about two minutes, and I know how hard that is for you. But, I just want you to know that I am not mad about what happened at the game earlier. I know that you didn't know it was her and I apologize for overreacting. I just lost it when I saw her... I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Fang please close your mouth, you are gonna start catching flies." she said, putting her hands on her hips and her eyebrows pulled together.

_Max _was _apologizing? _To _ME? _I was in shock... I did not expect her to apologize to me for what happened. But I wasn't going to argue.

I picked her up by the waist, wrapping my hands around her, and pulling her close to me. She put her arms around my neck and hugged me back just as hard. I buried my face in her hair and breathed in deeply. I was so relieved and so happy. I thought she would never talk to me again...

"I'm sorry," I said into her neck, squeezing tighter.

"For what?"

"I dunno... For being stupid?" I chuckled and she laughed, her breathe tickling my neck and making me shiver.

"Lets just forget it even happened." She said in my ear, making me weak in the knees. She had no idea what she did to me...

I set her down gently, "Deal." I said, looking into her light brown eyes. She smiled at me and stuck her hand out to me. Not for me to hold... But for me to shake. Classic Max.

I laughed and shook her hand, not wanting to let go. I could stand here forever... Just staring at her...

"Alright big guy. Time to go back to the locker room, Coach Boone is about to come this way." She said smiling and turning to go back to the stands.

"Hey wait!" I said to her, she turned around and I smirked, "No good luck kiss?" winking at her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "You pig."

I fake pouted and started backing away, she rolled her eyes and blew me a kiss. I "caught" it in the air and pretended to stuff it in my pocket. This made her shake her head before walking back to the stands.

I grinned and made my way into the locker room. Coach Boone hadn't come in yet so I sat beside Iggy. I still had a smirk on my face when I sat down and when I turned to look at Iggy and he rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking a lot like Max.

"I swear you guys are like an old married couple." wiping his face with a towel.

Coach Boone walked into the locker room and began to scream at us. I started getting pumped, ready to play. _It's game time. _

**Okay guys thats the end of this chapter! I am going to start updating every Sunday from now on. I PROMISE. I've just been super busy lately. Let me know how you liked this chapter! It might not have been as exciting as you hoped but here's a spoiler alert for next weeks chapter, it involves fire and a fight with Fang that you won't want to miss! I love when you guys give me feed back! It only makes me want to write more! Love you guys!**

**-Abby**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, heres the next chapter. I'm sorry if you don't like it... It's really short this week because I've had a rough week. My grandma had a stroke and is paralyzed on the right side of her body. I am going through a really hard time and it's been pretty stressful.**

Max's POV

It had been a week since me and Fang had made up. Everything seemed to be going back to normal... Me and Fang were on speaking terms, but messed and fought with each other like we used to. It was nice.

It was around ten o'clock on Saturday morning when my phone started ringing _way _to loud. The sound woke me up from my deep sleep and made me almost fall out of bed. I groaned loudly and picked up my phone, seeing that it was Iggy. _Why the hell is he calling me..._

"What the hell do you want Iggy-" I said harshly but was cut off by my door flying open and hitting the wall with a loud thud. I jumped even higher when Iggy started to scream.

"GOOD MORNIN' SUNSHINE! TIME TO WAKEY WAKEY!" He said with a large grin on his face and dilated pupils.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I shouted at him with wide eyes and my hands covering my ears.

"I MIGHT OR MIGHT NOT HAVE HAD SOME NUTELLA ON MY WAFFLES THIS MORNING ANYWAYS THERE IS THIS HUGE BONFIRE TONIGHT OUT ON TYLER'S PROPERTY AND WE ARE GOING OKAY? OKAY BYE." He said quickly, my eyes growing wider by the second. When he finished he slammed my door shut and ran down the stairs.

_What was that all about... _I wondered to myself but then decided it wasn't worth figuring out.

I picked my phone up off of my bed and called Nudge to see if she had heard about this party. She had and was already on her way to my house to get ready for tonight and proceeded to tell me she had a surprise for me.

I went down stairs, still in my pajamas, and made a bowl of cereal with some coffee. I was going to need it before Nudge got here...

Just as I was about to sit on the couch the front door flew open and Nudge came flying through the door with 6 giant bags in hand. This made me jump again and I tried to keep from screaming but a little squeal came out. "WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE BARGING IN EVERYWHERE!" I yelled in frustration but Nudge wasn't bothered by my outburst, she was used to it.

"Okay Max. We gotta _lot_ of work to do before tonight. I brought clothes, make up, shoes, and pretty much my whole room for tonight. I'M SO EXCITED! Aren't you?! Okay well hurry up and eat your breakfast, I will be upstairs setting up everything." She said, sprinting up the stairs and to my room.

I shook my head and ate my cereal when Iggy came from his room and told me he was gonna go hang out with Fang at his house until the bonfire tonight. I waved my spoon at him and turned the tv on, trying to decide what to watch. I chose an episode of Vampire Diaries that I had missed that week. I finished my cereal and coffee within the first 10 minutes of watching, but then Nudge came down stairs, grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay Max! I'm ready! Now come up stairs and we will start getting ready."

"Nudge what are you talking about, it's only 11. Iggy said they would meet us there at like 8. We don't have to start getting ready until seven-ish." I told her, my eyes staying glued to Vampire Diaries.

"WE ARE MEETING THEM AT EIGHT?! WE BARELY HAVE ANY TIME WE HAVE TO HURRY! _NOW_! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP BEFORE I DRAG YOU UP THE STAIRS!" She screamed, pulling my attention from the tv and to her shaking figure.

"Okay... Okay Nudge look. I'm going upstairs. See? Everything is going to be okay..." I said getting up and walking slowly toward the stairs and up to my room.

-FIVEHOURSLATER-

After five hours of pain and torture, we were finally ready for the night. Nudge plucked and poked at my face and eyebrows for what seemed like ten years. Not only did she pick my face off, but she also did my make up, my toes and fingernails. After about thirty minutes of arguing with her about what I was going to wear, she finally gave in. I left my hair naturally wavy, and wore capri's with a loose white shirt with a pocket on the top right, and some dark gray sandals with silver beads on them.

I sat down on my bed, exhausted by all of the days work and waited for Nudge to get done getting ready. I finished my episode of Vampire Diaries while I waiting and then watched Aladdin, my favorite movie from childhood. By the time my movie was over, Nudge was dressed and ready to go. She wore jeans with a black and blue striped fitted tee, with sperry's and her hair curly.

"Okay. I'm dressed and ready! Wanna go eat somewhere?" She asked, fixing her lip gloss that had smeared when she put her shirt on.

"Sure. Does Chili's sound good to you?" I asked, knowing her answer would be yes.

"Ummm yea! Let's go, it's already six!" She said rushing out of the door.

-BONFIRE TIME-

Max's POV

With full belly's and smiles on our faces, we arrived at the bonfire. Tons of people were already there, and the party looked almost in full swing. We climbed out of Nudges car and walked toward the fire and where everyone was. I would say there were close to fifty people already there, and many more to come.

As we walked toward the fire I looked at my surroundings. Someone's truck, probably Tyler's, was playing music that roared over everyone, making it hard to hear. There were two kegs that I could see, just on this side of the bonfire, along with a table lined with liquor. I don't know how Tyler got this stuff, and I honestly don't want to know.

We walked to where our group was standing and talked to all of our friends for a while. Sam gave me a huge hug when he saw me and stood beside me for a while. We talked about how great the bonfire turned out and thanked Tyler for inviting us.

I was just about to text Iggy to see where they were but they walked up as soon as I pulled my phone out. I looked at Fang and my breath caught. He was wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue jeans and white vans. His hair looked a little damp, most likely from a shower, and he had a smirk on his face. _He looked sexy. _

WOAH WOAH WOAH WHERE DID THAT COME FROM. You and Fang are just friends... Right?

I stopped talking to myself mentally and smiled at them as they approached. They walked into our group and Fang stood beside me, almost blocking Sam out. What was their deal lately?...

Fang's POV

I couldn't keep my eyes off of Max. She looked stunning. The white on her shirt showed off her tan skin and white teeth. When I walked up Sam was standing next to Max, but I took that spot very happily. I heard Sam scoff behind me and rolled my eyes. He could kiss my ass.

It was already nine thirty and everyone had arrived. People were dancing and singing as we stood by the fire. Thats when all hell broke loose. Or at least to me anyways...

Sam held out his hand, with a stupid smile on his face and asked Max to dance. She looked stunned and turned red, and nodded her head yes.

_THE NERVE OF THIS SON OF A BITCH WAS MIND BLOWING. _

I kept my cool until the song ended but then went to get a drink. I walked away quickly, before Max could see where I went. I chugged the beer that I poured in my cup and threw it on the ground. I wouldn't have anymore to drink than that, one was enough. And I was going to keep an eye on Max.

I was about to walk back to the group when I saw Sam walking to his car. I followed behind him at a safe distance, ready to give him a piece of my mind. Sam was about to open his car door when I slammed him into the side of the car.

"What the fuc-" He started but I cut him short.

"Listen here Sam. I don' t know what your deal has been lately, but I'm gonna need you to leave Max the hell alone. She is _off limits. _Got it?" I snarled in his face, gripping his shirt tightly.

"Since when have you been her body guard, _Fang?_ I think it's her choice who she wants to be with. So why don't we let her decide. What. Are you afraid you are going to lose or something?" He smirked, pushing me away from him.

And thats when I got really pissed.

I walked towards him slowly, but then grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground.

"This isn't a _game _to me Sam. But it might be to a piece of shit like you. And if you ever talk about her like she is a prize to be won again, I will rip your throat out. Got it?" I growled, spitting in his face as he moaned on the ground.

_Dumbass..._

**_Okay thats it! Next weeks chapter will include some Fax(; BE READY! Let me know how you liked this chapter or if you have any ideas!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright guys! I decided to write another chapter tonight because I was too excited to wait till Sunday, plus I love you guys and the reviews I got. FAX FAX FAX!**

Fang's POV

After my little feud with Sam, I was too mad to go back to the party and socialize. I left Sam laying on the ground then walked furiously back to my truck. As I turned my truck on, I glanced up and saw Sam walking back to the group. I gripped my hands on the wheel and threw my truck into reverse, getting as far away as possible before I hurt the guy bad.

When I got home I checked to make sure my mom wasn't there, and luckily, she wasn't. I went to the kitchen to get a drink when I saw a note on the fridge that said

**_Going out to eat with Val, Gazzy, and Angel tonight. Be home late tonight, don't worry to much. xxx_**

I silently thanked the lord, I didn't want my mom bombarding me with questions while I tried to blow off steam. I grabbed the milk out of the fridge and took a few swigs from the gallon. Then I went up to my room and laid on my bed, trying to clear my head from all the questions coming up. But I couldn't stop them

I know it didn't seem like what Sam said bothered me, well yea it probably did show that it bother me given that I slammed him on the ground, but that's beside the point. The point is, I can't stop thinking about what he said to me. He asked if I was afraid I was going to lose or something... And it's not like I am scared I am going to lose. Because Max isn't just a prize. She is much more than that... She's the love of my life... And the fact that Sam thinks of her like that makes me sick to my stomach. But what makes my stomach churn even more is the fact that I could lose Max.

I could lose Max if I said the wrong thing and freaked her out. She might not feel the same... I could lose Max by her thinking I'm a jerk that I am trying to keep her and Sam apart. She doesn't like Sam like that though... _Does she?_

That's when I knew what I had to do. I got up off of my bed and put my shoes on, then checked my phone. I had three missed calls from Iggy and eleven from Max.

_Oh no... _I thought, putting my hand to my face, _Now Max is probably mad at me for not answering... Or maybe she is upset because she thinks she did something. Maybe she thinks _I'm _mad at _her.

I looked at the time and it was already almost midnight. Hoping that Max was already home, I ran out of the house and jumped in my truck, then started heading for Max's house.

Max's POV

Sam returned from his truck looking white as a ghost. I looked around for the fifth time, hoping to find Fang but I didn't see him anywhere. Then I looked toward Fang's truck and it was gone.

There was an emptiness in my chest that I tried to ignore, but I couldn't shake it. I can't believe he left without a goodbye or anything... I looked at Sam again, realizing he was standing farther away than he usually does.

_Wait a second... Did Fang say something to Sam? Did _Sam _say something to _Fang? _Was Fang mad for some reason because Sam asked me to dance? He can't honestly think that I like Sam like that... But wait... Why would Fang be jealous about Sam?_

My head started to reel as questions flew through my mind. The bonfire started to fade away and I became less focused on the conversations going on around me. I walked away from the fire because it was getting to hot, but also to call Fang. I called him eleven times and he _still_ didn't answer. I became to get frustrated, wondering what was going on. I went up to Iggy very quietly, telling him I was ready to leave. He argued at first but then saw that I was frustrated and upset and told me he would see me at home later and that he planned to go to Ella's house after. And that was perfectly fine with me... I told Nudge that I wasn't feeling well and she said that she wasn't either and wanted to go home. I was so relieved that she wasn't staying the night because I wanted to be alone.

"Really Max, it's okay. I'll get Tyler to drive me home." She said with a shy smile on her face and I winked at her.

I said my goodbyes to everyone, but skipped Sam. I went straight to the truck and got in, ready to be home.

When I got home I went to my room and flopped down on my comfy bed. I didn't realize how tired I was... I got under the covers in my bed and tried to get comfortable. But that wasn't going to happen. I then realized I was still in my clothes from the bonfire. I groaned and got up out of bed and slipped on my favorite pajama pants and a white t-shirt.

I went to the mirror in my room and but my hair in a big messy bun on the top of my head. Right when I was taking my earrings off I heard a thud. I paused, confused and stood still, seeing if it would happen again. My mom was out with Fangs mom, Gazzy and Angel so I know they weren't home, but I knew Iggy wasn't home either.

The noise thudded again, making me jump. It sounded like it was coming from my window...

I walked over to my window, taking very quiet steps and looked out into the darkness. I jumped whenever I saw a black figure lurking on the roof outside of my window, and just when I was about to scream Fang's face came into my view.

I yanked my window open dramatically and he crawled through, stepping in front of me with a big grin on his face.

"How the hell did you get on my roof Fang?! You scared the crap outta me! Why are you here?! I called you like twenty times and you wouldn't answer! Why did you leave so early?!" I said, bombarding him with questions that ran through my mind.

"Hey hey hey, no need to get angry. Just thought I'd drop by for a little bit." He said smirking and sticking his hands into his pockets.

"Why did you leave the bonfire so early? What happened with Sam? He went somewhere, then you went somewhere, then he came back and looked white as a ghost and you just left without telling anyone bye!" I said, bunching my eyebrows up and poking him in the chest.

"I just didn't want to be around all the people. And nothing happened with Sam. It was just a coincidence." He replied quickly pressing his lips in a tight line.

I suddenly got very angry that Fang was lying to me. Then a great idea popped into my mind...

"Okay well you should probably go now. I have to get back downstairs..." I said, stepping away from Fang and looking towards the door then back at him.

Fang's eyes squinted at me and he took his hands out of his pockets, folding them across his chest, "Why do you need to get back downstairs...?"

"I invited Sam over to watch a movie and I just came upstairs to get... Comfy." I said trying not to smile at my lie, and made a poker face. And by his reaction... He bought it.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me Max? What the hell is wrong with you! What is going through your mind!" He said with gritted teeth and started to walk toward me with tightened fists and smoke coming from his ears.

"AHAAA! I _knew_ there was something going on between you and Sam! That's it. Fess up." I said crossing my arms and smirking.

His face was _priceless. _He started to stutter but then gave up on his attempt to lie.

"It's nothing... It's just that I don't want Sam being around you too much.. He is a selfish ass hole who only cares about himself and I don't want you to get hurt. That's all." He said looking at his feet and stepping closer to me.

"No no no Fang, I do _not _like Sam like that. He is just my friend, nothing more. When he asked me to dance I felt bad so I just did it to get it over with... But I have a question... Why does it matter to you that Sam is an ass and him getting close to me?" I asked looking at his chest, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Because I care about you Max." He said, as if that was the easiest question in the world.

"I just don't understand... You used to hate me... But lately things have been different with you... Why don't you hate me anymore?" I said looking at him square in the face.

"I have _never_ hated you Max." He replied, looking right back at me and holding his hand out, "May I have this dance?"

My stomach dropped and my heart began to pound. What the heck was going on? I laughed as I felt my face turned red, "But there's no music-" I started but was cut off when he pulled out his phone and played 'Give It All We Got Tonight' by George Strait.

He held out his hand again, and I took it. The music played around us as he twirled me around, making me laugh out loud. He pulled me into his chest and we danced slowly. I rested my head on his shoulder while he put his chin on the top of my head. I felt so comfortable with him.. It felt like I belonged there, in his arms as he rocked me back and forth, gripping my lower back with his hand, holding my close.

He pushed me away and twirled me again, taking me by surprise, but then picked me up to where my face was equal with his. I held my arms around his neck and leaned in as he did. He pulled me closer, if possible and all I could focus on was his lips. He closed the space between our lips, barely brushing his against mine when a loud slam made us jump apart.

**ALRIGHTY YOU GUYS! Thats it for that chapter! Hmmm... Maybe if I get a bunch of reviews I will post another surprise chapter?(: How does that sound?!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. But I put some Fax in here for you... My grandma fell and broke her hip and injured her head very badly and I would really appreciate it if you kept her in your prayers. Anyways, tell me how you like it3**

Max's POV

We jumped apart, startled from the noise and stood very still. We looked at each other and then the door at the same time. I heard the noise again and realized it wasn't a slam, someone was at the door. I made the first move, going towards the door and Fang followed behind me. We made our way down the stairs slowly and to the door when we heard someone shout. And thats when things went south.

"Max? Open the door I need to talk to you," his voice rang out from behind the door, making me freeze. I turned around and looked at Fang's frozen body. His face turned to a grimace and his jaw clenched, pressing his lips into a tight line. Fang pushed past me, rushing to the door but I made sure that wasn't going to happen.

I ran in front of Fang, put both hands on his chest and pushed with all my might. I tried to push him back towards the kitchen, but it wasn't working. He was to strong and my power was useless.

"Fang, Fang, Fang wait one second just hold on," I said in a hushed tone and he finally snapped out of his trance and stopped, "Just go in the kitchen. Let me handle this. Trust me, okay?"

He clenched his fists one more time and looked toward the door, then turned to walk to the kitchen. I took a deep breathe and watched him walk away but he turned around suddenly and walked towards me.

My eyes got wide as I realized what he was doing. He grabbed my face with his hands and kissed me with more passion than I could have ever imagined. His mouth molded into mine and I melted into him. I pressed myself into him for just a few seconds when there was another knock at the door and thats when Fang pulled away.

He sighed and grabbed my hand walking away, "Get rid of him.. I'll be upstairs."

I stood there for a second, my head reeling after Fang's amazing kiss. I walked to the door quickly so Sam wouldn't knock it down.

I flung the door open and stared at Sam with big eyes, "What the hell are you doing Sam?!"

"Me?! What have you been doing! I've been banging on the door for five minutes!" He said running his hands through his hair.

"I've been.. Asleep! What do you think?! Now what are you doing here?!" I said, rubbing my eyes and yawning to let him know I was tired.

"Max, I just wanted to say something. This is really hard for me but it's been bugging me for a while. I really really like you Max." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

I stood there shocked, not expecting him to say it so bluntly. I mean I knew he liked me... But I never thought he'd say it.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by his hand over my mouth.

"Listen, I don't want you to say anything tonight. I just want you to think about it now that you know. And I didn't want to say it in text so that's why I'm here. I couldn't hold it any longer. Now, I'm gonna leave and I'll see you at school. Bye Max." He said turning and walking to his truck, leaving me standing with my mouth wide open.

I closed the door and took a deep breathe out. Now to find out what Fang was doing...


End file.
